Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{4y + 1}{4} \div \dfrac{3y}{3}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{4y + 1}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{3y}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (4y + 1) \times 3 } { 4 \times 3y}$ $t = \dfrac{12y + 3}{12y}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{4y + 1}{4y}$